My Heart Is You
by Y.P Park Mi Chan
Summary: Masa lalu kembali menghantui pikiran Kai, Suho, dan Kyung Soo... akankah Kai terlepas dari kejahatan ibu tirinya ? apakah Suho akan melerakan Kyung Soo yeoja manis tersebut bersama Kai ? GS/EXO/KAISOO/SUD.O/Dll
1. Chapter 1

MY HEART IS YOU

MAIN CAST :

Do Kyung Soo a.k.a D.O

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

OTHER CAST :

Member EXO

And Other

PAIRING :

Romance

Happy Ending

COUPLE IN FF :

SuD.O

KaiD.O

HunHan

BaekYeol

And Other

Thank For read My FF

#Normal POV

Seorang Yeoja berambut panjang bewarna hitam, bemata bulat, dan berbibir kissable berjalan menuju sebuah taman yang ada di belakang sekolah. Ia duduk di sebuah kursi panjang yang ada dibawah pohon yang sangat besar dan rindang, diapun menutup matanya sambil menggigit keras bibir bawahnya saat mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu dia alami. Begitu menyakitkan sampai bibirnya itu mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat, tapi menurut Yeoja bermata bulat atau bisa dipanggil D.O atau Kyungsoo itu sakit yang ada dibibirnya itu tak sebanding dengan sakit yang sedang menjalar di hatinya itu.

FLASHBACK ON (D.O POV)

"D.O, aku pulang duluan ya, Channie sduah menungguku di depan gerbang Pai Pai" kata temanku Baekhyun, dia adalah Yeoja yang sangat dicintai oleh Namjachingunya Chanyeol dan terkadang aku sangat iri dengan sepasang kekasih ini mereka sangat akur dan sangat lucu, tidak seperti aku dan Namjachinguku Kim Jongin atau biasa dipanggil dangan Kai yang terlalu romantic, memang aku suka dengan seperti itu, tapi aku juga ingin mendapatkan lelucon dari mulutnya itu agar aku bisa menghilangkan kejenuhanku setelah belajar seharian, dia tidak mempunyai sedikit sikap humoris, dia selalu serius dalam segala hal. Akupun berjalan keluar dari kelasku, saat aku melewati ruang guru aku disuguhkan tontonan yang membuat mataku memanas. Apa yang kulihat ini benar ? Namjachinguku sedang beciuman dengan Taemin si guru magang genit itu, sekrang aku tak kuat lagi melihat semua ini, akupun terduduk dan membuat mereka berdua menoleh kearahku "Soo Baby.." lirih Kai saat melihatku dan langsung mendorong guru genit itu sampai tersungkur di lantai "mianhe, aku mengganggu ya, a..ak..aku akan segera pergi lanjutkan saja" kataku sambil menahan tangisku, akupun berdiri dan berjalan gotai keluar dari gedung sekolah "SOO BABY !" panggil seseorang yang tak lain adalah Namjachinguku sendiri, akupun tetap berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya, diapun menarikku sampai membuat tanganku sakit "tolong… baby itu tidak seperti kau lihat" kata Kai kepadaku "aku tau, pasti kalian sudah berpacaran dibelakangkukan ? tak kusangka Namjachinguku yang serius menjadi begitu, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, dan segera lepaskan tanganku !" bentakku kepadanya sambil menarik tanganku yang ia pegang "tidak begitu, tolong dengarkan aku dulu" katanya pelan tanpa membiarkan tanganku lepas dari gengamannya "tidak perlu kau jelaskan, dia sangat cantik, tubuhnya lebih bagus dariku kan ? bibirnya lebih manis darikukan ? pasti kau sangat menyukainya" kataku sambil menahan tangis yang sedari tadi kutahan "lepaskan tanganku sek- ehmm…" belum sempatku menyelesaikan perkataanku dialangsung menciumku, melumat bibirku dengan kasar. Akupun mendorongnya dengan sangat kencang sampai dia terjatuh ketanah "aku sangat kecewa padamu, kukira gombalan yang kau berikan hanya untukku, kukira bibirmu itu hanya untukku, kukira cintamu hanya untukku, tapi ternyata jauh meleset dari perkiraanku…" kataku sambil berlari menuju halte bis yang dekat dengan sekolah. Setelah sampai dirumahku yang sangat sepi karena hanya aku dan Kai yang tinggal disini sampai dia membuatku kecewa seperti ini, akupun menangis sejadi-jadinya didalam kamarku.

FLASHBACK OFF

# Kyungsoo POV

Sangat sepi sekali 2 hari ini, tidak ada lagi morning kiss, tidak ada lagi yang memelukku, tidak ada lagi yang membuatku malu karena sebuah gombalan, tidak ada lagi yang meminta dipasangkan jas dan jasi. Aku sangat merindukannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sangat sakit hati sekarang dengan Namjachinguku yang lebih tua dariku 4 tahun it, aku selalu mematikan telponnya, menghapus pesannya, dan memblokir nomornya supaya dia tak bisa menghubungiku lagi. "KAI PABBO ! PABBO…PABBO…PABBO !" teriakku sejadi-jadinya sampai membuatku menangis "_pangilan kepada Do Kyung Soo, segera kekantor kepala sekolah_" suara mic sekolahpun membuatku harus segera menuju kantor kepala sekolah, tapi ada apa ya ?.

Setelah sampai didepan ruang kepala Sekolah akupun mengetuk pelan pintu ruangan itu "siapa?" tanya seseorang dari dalam sana "ini saya kepala sekolah, Do Kyungsoo" kataku lembut "masuk" kata kepala sekolah dari dalam sana, akupun masuk keruangan itu dan aku diterkejutkan oleh sesosok namja berkulit tan yang sangat ku kenal "silahkan duduk Kyungsoo" kata kepala sekolah "aku ingin memberi tahukan bahwa kau mendapatkan ijin selama seminggu untuk berpergian, segera bereskan tasmu dan pergilah" kata kepala sekolah "terima kasih " kata Kai yang membuatku terkejut… 1 minggu ? untuk apa ? akupun tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi "ayo… emm Baby Soo" kata Kai sambil memegang tanganku, akupun langsung menhentak tangannya saat kami berdua sudah berada di luar ruangan kepala sekolah "ADA APA INI ?!"tanyaku dengan nada tinggi, dia tidak memperdulikanku malah menyeretku keluar sekolah dan memasukkanku kedalam mobilnya "tenang Baby Soo, kita akan melakukan seperti pernah kita lakukan" katanya sambil memasang wajah Pervert nya itu "ada apa dengan wajah itu ?" tanyaku lagi tapi dia malah membawaku entah kemana, kamipun tiba disebuah pantai "untuk apa kita kesin… emmmhhh" kataku terpotong oleh nya karena dia menciumku kasar "hen…emtihhkan…emmmhkai" kataku disela-sela ciumanku dengannya, diapun melepaskan tautan bibir kami "sebegitu marahnya kah kau Baby sampai kau tidak memanggil namaku dengan 'Honey' lagi" katanya lrih "sangat… kau tak tau aku selalu menangis karena kau, aku selalu pingsan karena kau, selalu berteriak karena kau" kataku sambil terduduk di hamparan pasir yang ada dipantai itu "maafkan aku, padahal aku ingin menjemputmu, dan bertemu dengan teman lamaku Taemin dan dia membawaku ke ruang guru, saat kami berbicara tiba-tiba dia menciumku, dan kau datang saat itu" katanya sambil berjongkok dan mengangkat daguku, "dan kau tau, semua yang ku punya hanya untukmu Baby" katanya lalu menciumku dengan agak lembut "kata temanku, cinta itu tak akan bertahan lama kalau pasangannya sudah tua… makanya aku agak ragu dengan hubungan kita" kataku dengan memasang wajah lesu "kata siapa ?! orang tuaku beda 7 tahun saja mereka tetap bisa bahagia dan menikah" kata Kai sambil memelukku. Kamipun pulang dan akupun langsung masuk kekamarku, tapi entah kenapa pintuku tak bisa ditutup, akupun membanting pintuku dengan keras dan membuat seseorang berteriak kesakitan "auh.. appoyo" kata Kai sambil masuk kekamarku dan mengunci kamarku "apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" tanyaku was-was dan perlahan aku mundur darinya "tenang saja seperti biasa" katanya sambil mengeluarkan smirk pervertnya, akan kutarik kembali ucapanku tentangnya yang tak memiliki sifat Humoris, akupun berlari darinya "hey kau awas saja sampai tertangkap BABY" katanya lalu mengejarku, terjadi kejar-kejaran sebentar dan pemenangnya adalah Kai. "akhirnya tertangkap juga kelinciku" katanya lalu menciumku, menghisap bibir bawahku, dan bermain dengan goa mulutku itu, diapun menggendongku ala bridal style tanpa melepaskan tautan bibir kami kearah kasur dan dia meletakkanku di atas kasur.

#Kai POV

Pagipun datang, akupun terbangun karena sinar matahari. Kulihat kearah sampingku tak ada orang yang sangat kucintai lagi, akupun bangun dan langsung menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diriku. Setelah itu akupun keluar dari kamar mandi dan memakai pakaianku, akupun keluar dari kamar setelah berpakaian dan menemukan seorang malaikat yang sedang membuat menata makanan diatas meja makan, aku teringat kejadian saat aku berteu dengannya saat aku dalam kondisi tak memungkinkan dia orang yang pertama yang menolongku, dan selama 3 tahun aku bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan nilai tertinggi untuknya, bekerja untuknya dan dia selalu memberikan semangat dengan senyumnya. Tepat 1 tahun yang lalu saat aku sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan aku langsung melamarnya dan akhirnya kami bertunangan. Akupun mendekatinya yang sedang melepaskan celemeknya, dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang "Morning Baby Soo" kataku sambil meletakkan wajahku di bahunya yang terdapat banyak bercak merah hasil karyaku… kekekeke… "morning… emmm Honey" katanya sambil memegang tanganku yang ada di perutnya itu akupun memalingkan badannya dan menagih ssuatu "Morning Kissnya mana ?" kataku sambil tersenyum evil… hahaha… "tidak ada, kau sudahmendapatkannya malam tadi jadi tidak ada morning kiss pagi ini wee…" katanya sambil menjulurkan lidahnya, akupun langsung mengulum bibir kissable nya itu tanpa izin, aku sangat menyukainya itu seperti candu bagiku, sangat… dan sangat menyukainya manis… "curang.." katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya itu setelah aku menciumnya "kajja ayo kita makan" kataku sambil mendorongnya kemeja makan "apa kau tak bekerja Honey ?" tanyanya kepadaku "tidak aku sudah meminta ijin dengan atasanku, kita akan jalan-jalan selama 1 minggu ini". Selama 1 minggu ini kami sangat senang, dia selalu tersenyum, memelukku, menciumku, tertawa bersama, dan sebagainya.

#Kyungsoo POV

Besok dalah hari dimana aku dan Kai kembali melakukan rutinitas seperti biasa, selama seminggu ini aku sangat bahagia. "Baby… buka pintunya" kata Kai yang ada diluar, akupun membukakan pintu untuknya dan ternyata dia membawa seorang teman berwajah angelic "maaf ya Baby, aku membawa seorang teman, dia adlah Suho teman kerjaku, ada yang ingin kami kerjakan, lebih baik kau tidur Baby, kan besok kau sekolah" kata Kai kepadaku "Annyeong haseyo naneun Kyungsoo imnida" kataku sambil membungkukkan tubuhku "hai, Suho Imnida" kata Suho kepadaku "ayooo cepat tidur sana, apa kau mau aku menidurkanmu hah ?" kata Kai sambil memasang wajah Pervertnya "aku akan tidur" kataku sambil beranjak meninggalkkan mereka untuk kekamar dan akupun tidur setelah membereskan buku-bukuku.

#Kai POV

.

.

"Hey Kau, apa yang kau perbuat kepada Baby Soo dimana janjimu sebelum kau membunuh oeh !" kata seseorang yang sangat kukenal, Hey… apa tidak salh ini dia, aku kan sudah membunuhnya


	2. Chapter 2

MY HEART IS YOU

MAIN CAST :

Do Kyung Soo a.k.a D.O

Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai

OTHER CAST :

Member EXO

And Other

PAIRING :

Romance

Happy Ending

COUPLE IN FF :

SuD.O

KaiD.O

HunHan

BaekYeol

And Other

Thank For read My FF

ANNYEONG ^^

AKU BALIK LAGI DENGAN FF ABAL INI, KARENA ADA YANG MINAT JADI AKU LANJTUIN….

OH YA, JANGAN LUPA BACA A/N NYA YA

#SUho POV

Itukah tunangan Kai, cantik, tapi kenapa dia sangat mirip dengan anak yeojya yang ditunangkan oleh Eomma dulu kepadaku. Akh tidak perlu diperdulikan, yang penting sekarang adlah Kai

#NORMAL POV

Setelah D.O masuk Kai langsung membawa Suho keruang tamu dan duduk disana "ada apa hyung ?" kata Kai kepada Suho "apa kau tidak mau pulang ? apa kau tidak mau melihat kami semua yang ada di rumah ?" tanya Suho kepada Kai dengan wajah memelas dan sontak membuat Kai membulatkan matanya dan menjadi emosi "KALAU KAU MAU TAU HYUNG ! AKU DITELANTARKAN ! DIBIARKAN SEORANG DIRI SAAT AKU MEMBUTUHKAN ORANG DISAMPINGKU ! TAPI KALIAN MALAH PERGI BEGITU SAJA DAN TIDAK DIPEDULIKAN ! AKU TELANTAR ! DAN KAU TAU HYUNG, GADIS YANG ADA DI KAMAR ITULAH YANG MENOLONGKU SAAT AKU SAKIT DAN MEMBUTUHKAN PERHATIAN ! APA KAU TAU ITU HYUNG ! AKU BERJUANG MATI-MATIAN UNTUK MEMENUHI KEBUTUHAN HIDUPKU ! DAN SEKOLAHKU ! LEBIH BAIK HYUNG PULANG DAN JANGAN MELIHATKAN DIRI HYUNG DIHADAPANKU" bentak Kai sambil berdiri dengan menatap tajam kearah Suho "baiklah, kalau kau mau pulang, hubungi aku" kata Suho pelan lalu meninggalkan Kai yang ada didalam rumah. Kai pun duduk diatas sofa sambil memegang kepalanya yang sakit, ingatan yang selama ini tidak ingin ungkit kembali malah muncul dan Hyung tirinya meminta dia pulang kerumah keluarganya, "KELUARGA ? HAH, APA KELUARGA HARUS MENINGGALKAN SALAH SATU ANGGOTA KELUARGANYA DAN MEMBIARKANNYA TELANTAR !" teriak Kai sambil melempar bantal yang ada di sofa kesembarang arah. KRIETT… pintu kamar Kyung Soo terbuka dan menampakkan sesosok yeoja yang sangat dipuja dan dicinta oleh seorang Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai "Honeyy… gwenchana ?" tanya Kyung Soo lalu duduk disamping Kai "gwechana" jawab Kai kepada Kyung Soo dengan singkatnya "apa yang terjadi, kenapa tadi kau berteriak ? apa ada masalah, ceritakanlah ?" tanya Kyung Soo lagi sambil memeluk tubuh Kai untuk menyalurkan rasa nyaman dan tenang kepada namja yang ia cintai "apa aku pernah menceritakan kenapa aku seorag diri waktu itu saat aku ada di depan rumahmu dengan keadaan menggigil dan demam tinggi disaat hujan deras ?" tanya Kai kepada Kyung Soo yang langsung dibalas dengan gelengan oleh yeoja bermata bulat itu "kesini" kata Kai sambil menarik Kyung Soo kedalam dekapannya, ya Kyung Soo adalah obat penenangnya.

#FLASHBACK ON

"Aku pulang !" teriak seorang namja berumur 18 tahun dengan seragam sekolah sambil memegang tas ditangan kanannya sedang memasuki rumah yang cukup nyaman ditempati, namun tidak ada jawaban saat ia berteriak tadi "tidak biasanya, biasanya ada sahutan dari Suho hyung atau ahjuma Choi" guman Kai, Kai adalah anak dari ayahnya yaitu Kim Tae Won dan Ibunya Kim Mi Chan, ibunya adalah istri kedua dari ayahnya, istri terdahulu ayahnya bernama Choi Min Ji dan mempunyai anak bernama Kim Joon Myun atau lebih sering dipanggil Suho ayahnya bercerai dengan istri pertamanya karena melihat Min Ji membawa seorang namja yang tidak dikenal kerumahnya sambil berpelukan, akhirnya ayah Kai menceraikan istri pertamanya dan menikah dengan ibu Kai. Perlu kalian ketahui, ibu Suho masih mencintai ayah Kai alasan ibu Suho berselingkuh adalah jarangnya ayah Kai pulang kerumah karena urusan bisnis makanya dia berselingkuh dengan Lee Joon Guk dibelakang sang suami. Setelah 7 tahun, ibu Kai meninggal karena tabrakan dan pada umur 15 tahun ayahnya meninggal karena serangan jantung, Kaipun mulai tinggal di rumah ibu tirinya yaitu Choi Min Ji karena permintaan dari sang ayah. Kaipun tinggal bersama sang ibu tiri dan hyung tirinya pada umur 15 tahun, selama 4 tahun Kai selalu memanggil sang ibu tiri dengan sebutan ahjuma karena ibu tirinya tidak suka dengan Kai, malah ibu tirinya selalu membentak Kai dibelakang sang anak saat Kai melakukan kesalahan biarpun sekecil apapun. Kaipun memasuki kamarnya dan Suho untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan baju santai, namun apa yang ia lihat sekarang kamarnya berantakan, lemari hyungnya kini kosong dan terbuka lebar. Kaipun langsung berlari kearah kamar ahjumanya dan melihat hal yang sama dengan kamarnya, Kaipun menelpon Suho namun tidak ada yang mengangkat dari seberang sana. Kaipun berjalan menuju pintu rumah untuk keluar, saat ia ingin membuka pintu tersebut ia melihat sepucuk surat tertempel di ganggang pintu rumahnya

_To : Kim Jong In_

_From : Kim Joon Myun_

_Mianheayo Kai, kami pergi kesebuah tempat , aku tidak tau itu dimana._

_Telponku eomma buang, dan kau harus tau aku diam-diam meletakkan surat ini._

_Eomma menyeretku Kai._

_Mianhea, aku menyanyangimu Kai._

_Aku meninggalkan uang tabunganku di bawah bantalmu._

_Gunakanlah uang itu sebaik-baiknya._

_Mianhaeyo, aku tidak bisa menepati janji kita dengan Appa._

_Untuk selalu bersama._

_Mianhae…_

Menangis, kecewa, sedih, marah, emosi, tentu saja ditinggal oleh satu-satunya orang yang menyayangimu. Selama 4 bulan, Kai memakai uang tabungan yang didapat dari Suho untuk membayar keperluan sekolahnya dan makanannya, diapun mulai mencari kerja tambahan untuk berjaga-jaga kalau uang yang diberikan Suho itu habis. Namun, tidak ada yang mau menerima Kai untuk bekerja karena statusnya yang masih anak SMA kelas 3. Suatu hari Kai kehabisan uang dan dia sedang sakit akibat suhu di seoul yang tidak menentu. Kaipun berjalan menuju rumahnya dengan suhu badan yang sangat tinggi dan penglihatan yang agak buram setelah pulang dari sekolahnya, penglihatanya semakin memburam dan kemudian ambruk ditengah jalan yang sepi dan dalam keadaan hujan yang lumayan deras karena saat itu sudah menunjukkan jam 6 sore.

Seorang yeojya bermata bulat, berambut hitam panjang berkilau dengan seragam sekolah SMP ART SCHOOL dan memakai payung itu berjalan sambil bersenandung kecil menuju rumahnya yang nyaman dan hangat. Saat ia hampir didepan rumahnya, dia melihat seseorang yang terkulai lemah di jalan tepatnya didepan rumahnya "hey, ireona, omona panas sekali" guman yeojya itu saat menyentuh pipi namja yang terkulai lemah didepan rumahnya, dengan sekuat tenaga yeojya itu membawa namja itu menuju rumahnya dan meletakkan tubuh namja itu diatas kasurnya yang berukuran Queen size tersebut dengan pelan. Yeojya itupun langsung memasakkan bubur dan membawa bubur itu dengan nampan beserta air putih dan obat penurun panas kedalam kamarnya bermaksud untuk memberikannya kepada namja tersebut, dibukanya pelan pintu kamarnya supaya tidak mengganggu namja yang terbaring dikasurnya itu, diletakkannya nampan berisi makanan dan obat-obatan iu diatas meja kecil didekat tempat tidurnya kemudian mendekati namja itu bermaksud melepaskan jas yang diapkai namja itu untuk mengurangi dingin ditubuh namja tersebut "annyeong, apa kau sudah tidak apa-apa ayo makan dulu lalu minum obat" kata yeojya itu saat melihat namja itu siuman dan melihat kearahnya, namja itupun duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang masih pusing "apa kau tidak apa-apa, ini aku buatkan bubur apa kau mau aku menyuapimu ?" tanya sang yeojya sambil mengambil nampan yang ada diatas meja kecil didekat kasurnya dan meletakkannya diatas pahanya, disendoknya bubur tersebut dan yeojya itupun mengarahkan sendok berisi bubur tersebut kearah mulut sang namja bermaksud untuk menyupainya, namja itupun membuka mulutnya dan langsung dimasuki oleh sendok yang berisi bubur oleh yeojya itu "apa itu enak ?"tanya yeojya itu lagi yang dibalas dengan anggukan pelan dari namja itu, yeojya itupun menyuapi namja it uterus sampai mangkuk yang berisi dengan bubur tersebut habis "ini minum obatmu dan tidurlah" kata yeojya itu sambil memberikan 3 tablet obat dan air putih kepada namja itu dan langsung diambil lalu diminum oleh namja itu "khamsahamnida" kata namja itu dengan senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya 'tampan sekali' itulah yang ada didalam hati sang yeojya saat melihat senyuman tersebut "ne, cheomna" kata yeojya itu sambil membawa nampan berisi mangkuk dan gelas untuk dibersihkan didapur, sebelum yeojya itu berjalan tangannya dipegang kuat oleh sang namja "apa kau bisa tidur disini, maa…maaf aku meminta yang aneh, tapi aku merasa nyaman bersamamu" kata namja itu yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh yeojya manis itu. Yeojya itupun masuk kekamarnya dan mendapati namja itu duduk diatas kasurnya sambil memeluk tubuhnya "mianhaeyo, tunggu sebentar aku punya baju untukmu" kata yeojya itu karena baru sadar kalau tubuh namja itu basah akibat pingsan ditengah hujan yang lumayan deras tersebut. Yeojya itupun membuka sebuah kotak yang ada diatas lemarinya dan mencari sesuatu didalam kotak itu, kemudian dikeluarkannya baju santai yang ada didalam kotak itu dan diberikannya kepada namja yang duduk di atas kasurnya itu "gantilah dikamar mandiku" kata yeojya itu lagi lalu namja itupun pergi untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Beberapa menit kemudian namja itupun masuk dengan pakaian yang diberikan oleh yeojya itu "wah… pas sekali dibadanmu" kata yeojya itu yang sedang duduk diatas kasurnya "emm… khamsahamnida, naneun Kim Jong In imnida kau bisa saja memanggilku Kai" kata namja itu yang bernama Kai lalu duduk disamping yeojya bermata bulat itu "Do Kyung Soo imnida" kata yeojya itu sambil menundukkan kepalanya sebentar. Dipegangnya kening Kai bermaksud ingin mengetahui panas badan Kai turun atau tidak, dan dia merasakan panasnya menurun "ah baguslah" guman Kyung Soo lalu menarik tanganya dari kening Kai "lebih baik kau tidur, aku akan tidur nanti" kata Kyung Soo lalu duduk di meja belajar untuk mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan oleh seongsanim disekolah, Kaipun berjalan menuju arah Kyung Soo lalu memeluknya dari belakang, Kyung Soopun membelalakan matanya saat merasakan tanga yang kekar memeluknya dari belakang "kumohon tidurlah bersamaku, aku merasa tambah tenang kalau aku menemaniku… jebal" mohon Kai kepada Kyung Soo "baiklah" kata Kyung Soo lalu berjalan dan merebahkan dirinya diatas kasurnya, Kaipun merebahkan dirinya disampig Kyung Soo lalu memeluknya dari belakang "jaljayo" kata Kai kepada Kyung Soo "Jaljayo" jawab Kyung Soo singkat dan merekapun terhanyut didalam mimpi masing-masing. Dan mulai saat itu, Kai merasakan kalau dia menyukai yeojya bermata bulat itu, Kaipun tinggal dirumah Kyung Soo karena takut kalau Kyung Soo ada apa-apa karena tinggal sendirian, selama 3 tahun Kai bekerja keras untuk mendapatkan uang dan menafkahi keuangannya dan Kyung Soo, setelah dia lulus kuliah dengan nilai terbaik diapun melamar Kyung Soo untuk menjadi Tunangannya dan bekerja disebuah perusahaan ternama bernama SM Fashion and Modeling degan gaji yang sangat banyak, dengan uang itu dia menyekolahkan Kyung Soo dan memenuhi semua kebutuhannya bersama Kyung Soo

#FLASBACK OFF

"wah… jadi yang datang tadi adalah hyung tirimu Honey ?" tanya Kyung Soo sambil memegang tangan Kai yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang "yah begitulah" jawab Kai singkat "sebaiknya kau tidur baby, kalau tidak kau akan terlambat sekolah besok" kata Kai sambil melepaskan pelukannya lalu mendorong tubuh Kyung Soo untuk masuk kekamar "ne… aku tau, tapi bagaimana dia tau dimana kau sekarang" tanya Kyung Soo sebelum ia memasuki kamarnya "dia mendapatkan dan menghubungiku" jawab Kai singkat dan diangguki oleh Kyung Soo sebelum ia masuk kekamarnya.

"aku pulang" kata seorang namja berkulit putih dan berwajah angelic itu saat memasuki rumahnya "dimana Jong In ?" tanya yeojya paruh baya saat melihat namja itu hanya pulang sendiri tanpa membawa seseorang yang ia cari, ya dia adalah Choi Min JI ibu tiri Kai dan hyung tirinya Kim Joon Myun "dia tidak mau pulang, dia sudah bahagia eomma, dan apa eomma tau ? eomma sudah membuatnya kecewa dengan eomma, oh bukan kecewa tapi marah… menelantarkan anak berumur 18 tahun dengan meninggalkan uang sedikit,membiarkannya menjalani kerasnya hidup… dan dia juga sudah mempunyai seorang tunangan yang sangat cantik, dia sudah bahagia eomma" kata Suho panjang lebar kepada sang eomma "kau kurang usaha, apa yeojya yang kau maksud ini ?" kata Min Ji kepada anaknya sambil memperlihatkan sebuah foto seorang yeojya berpakaian seragam SMA ART SCHOOL dengan rambut panjang bewarna hitam berkilau dan mempunyai mata bulat yang sangat lucu, Suho membelalakan matanya kaget karena sang eomma mengetahui tunangan sang dongsaeng tirinya itu "bag…bagaimana…" sebelum Suho menyelesaikan Min Ji memotong perkataan sang aegya "kau sangat lambat bergerak, aku sudah mendapatkan banyak informasi tentangnya" kata Min Ji lalu duduk di sofa sambil melihat foto Kyung Soo dengan seksama "kau masih ingat dengan anak yeojya yang mengajakmu bermain ditaman waktu kau berumur 10 tahun dan dia berumur 5 tahun ?" tanya Min Ji kepada Suho yangmasih setia berdiri di depannya "dia adlah yeojya ini, cinta pertamamu direbut Kai, tunanganmu diambil Kai… apa kau hanya berdiam diri saja, kau bisa saja merebut yeojya ini dari Kai… itupun kalau kau mau" tawar Min Ji kepada Suho, terkejut tentu saja bagaimana dia tidak terkejut, selama bertahun-tahun dia mencari keberadaan tunangannya dan sekarang berada di kota ini, namun apa dia harus mengorbankan kebahagiaan adik tirinya demi kebahagiaannya. Kini Suho menjadi bimbang, Min Jipun menyeringai penuh kemenangan "kalau kau mau, kau tinggal beritahu eomma saja"

TBC

**Annyeong :)**

**kayaknya gak ada yang minat ma nih FF :(**

**ya udah, 10 coment for chap 3 ! if not ? this ff will be delete**


End file.
